Happily Ever After Not
by Promise.Me.Promise
Summary: After Fred's death he leaves his wife Mia to try to pull herself together and get on with her life without him...but its difficult when she has to deal with their daughter and her past showing up to haunt her. Summary sucks sorry, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**So my sister begged me to write this since she just finished the 7****th**** book for like the 10****th**** time, and I have to admit it was fun! This is the story about Fred's love Mia and how she was after the end of the war, without him. Please Review! Enjoy!**

The apartment was dark. All signs of life were gone from this place that was once filled with so much love, so much joy. Now clothes and trash littered the floor, a broken window allowed the winter's freezing winds to wrap around the young woman. Mia Black gripped the sheet tighter around her thinning body.

_Why did that have to happen to Fred? _That questioned echoed inside of her mind, repeating itself constantly untilshe had to gulp down some fire whiskey just to make all the voices stop. She wasn't legal barely 18 but being drunk, numb, was the only way to stop herself from going insane. Or more insane. She had to be insane to fall in love with the carefree silly prankster…Fred Weasley.

_The compartment was empty. Her friends had all searching for the school friends and boyfriends who they hadn't seen since the end of last year. There sat Mia, alone not minding the intolerable silence like most people. She was perfectly content not having more friends or in fact a boyfriend. The world didn't revolve around love. Well __**not **__Mia's life. _

_She had just reached out to grab her school books to peruse them out of boredom when the compartment door was thrown open. It slammed loudly making Mia fall out of her seat next to the window. Her legs managed to tangle themselves together along with the old scraps of goodies from the trolley. She turned her head to glare at the stupid people who had come into her compartment. There grinning widely at her were the Weasley twins. __**Great**__, Mia thought to herself, __**A prank was the last thing she needed right now.**_

"_Did we scare you, love?" Fred Weasley questioned, his bright blue eyes dancing with laughter. _

"_Mia Black? Frightened by __**us**__? You have to be out of your mind mate," George laughed, throwing himself lazily on the seat opposite of the one Mia had been occupying. _

"_Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable why don't you?" Mia narrowed her eyes at the twins. _

"_Thanks Mia," Fred winked at her before sitting down across from his brother, neither of them offered to help her back up. __**Those gits, **__Mis thought bitterly._

"_**Black**__," Mia warned uselessly._

"_Come now Mia, we know you-" George started watching as she slowly pulled herself up off of the cold ground._

"_-better than your friends know you-" Fred easily cut in._

"_-so shouldn't we be able to call you-" George grinned as she looked back and forth between them, feeling like she was at a tennis match._

"_-by your first name-" Fred smiled._

"_-our dear sweet Mia?" George questioned raising an eyebrow._

_She narrowed her eyes at them. "No."_

_She quickly turned around smirking at their identical shocked expressions. Mia's long curly black hair flipped around her thin slightly tall body as she opened the compartment door and calmly walked out. Trying to find some other place to avoid those twins._

_George grinned over to Fred's sad longing look as they watched her leave. "Don't worry brother of mine we'll get her to fall in love with you soon."_

"_Of course," Fred grinned over at his body. "No woman can resist me! They cant keep their hands off of my body."_

"_Or mine," George added in._

"_What are you talking about mate?" Fred put on a confused expression but his teasing eyes gave him away. "I'm far more handsome than you are."_

"_We're identical, you git," George laughed._

The sudden memory shocked her, but once it died away she was left with the tingling emptiness that came on as the happiness died away. Her hand reached out blindly trying to find the bottle that she had been carrying around like a child's blanket. The bottle was light in her hand.

"Damn," She growled at the empty bottle. "It had been full a moment ago. Stupid bottle."

Throwing the bottle on to the mess surrounding her, she decided to snuggle into the thin sheet more. Her body was shaking, but she didn't want to leave the room. That would only cause more memories to come which would equal more fire whiskey. That wouldn't be good since she still had to take care of her daughter Angel.

_Mia lounged on the soft bed surrounded by fluffy pillows. Her hand absentmindedly stroked her swollen stomach. She was looking through a muggle catalog trying to find more baby items that they needed. Suddenly she was jostled, startled she turned to see Fred laying beside her grinning lovingly at her. _

"_And what do you think you are doing?" She questioned unable to make the grin disappear from her pale face. _

"_Sitting next to my wife," Fred muttered as his long fingers brushed against her stomach, making Mia shutter uncontrollably. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_No," She shook her head sending curls flying everywhere. "But the baby might."_

"_Why?" Fred raised an eyebrow confused, his bottom lip sticking out slightly._

_Mia leaned over and gently kissed her surprised husband. "Feel."_

_Mia grabbed his hand and moved it ontop of her stomach. She caressed his slightly freckled hand waiting silently. Fred's brows knitted together in confusion, until-there he felt it. He grinned widely as the baby kicked against its mom once more. He leaned closer to her stomach searching for any signs of the baby moving again._

"_Why hello there love," Fred gently spoke drawing light circles in her thinly covered stomach. _

"_Are you talking to me or the baby?" She teased. _

"_The baby," He playfully scowled at her._

"_Well you __**were **__talking to my stomach so I didn't know," Mia grabbed her catalog to look through it some more._

"_Why would I talk to your stomach?" He demanded raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous idea._

"_I don't know," She shrugged. "You are always doing weird things so I assumed that it was just another notion spurred from your awkwardness."_

"_Awkward? __**Me?**__" Fred blinked back surprised. "That's impossible love! I'm a perfect normal wizard."_

"_Which to most isn't normal at all," She muttered under her breath._

"_What did you say?" Fred demanded trying to act angry but that bright smile on his face instantly gave him away._

"_Nothing," She sang._

"_Uh-huh, that's what I thought you said," Fred turned his attentions back to the baby who at this point was once again kicking madly. "Whats wrong love? Feeling jealous that dad is giving all his attentions to mummy? Don't worry. Daddy will talk to you."_

_Mia snorted as she rolled her eyes. Fred leaned his head against her bulging stomach, making his shaggy bright red hair stand out even more against her white tank top that she had somehow managed to fit into. __**Thank Merlin! **__Mia smiled glad that she managed to fit into one of her old pieces of clothing. _

"_Ignore your mummy, she's just being her useful knowledgeable self," Fred's breath caressed through her tank top making her shiver slightly at its warmth. "You can hear me cant you? Of course you can! Your going to be a beautiful healthy baby, arent you? And then you'll grow up loved at being the first grandchild! Spoiled rotten but a little angel-"_

"_More like devil if you're the father," Mia laughed lightly._

"_Hush you!" Fred scowled. "Now where was I? Oh right. You'll grow and get sent to Hogwarts, you'll get into Gryffindor like your mum and I. Not Slytherin, if you were Slytherin we would have to kick you out!"_

"_Fred!" Mia scolded. "Don't say that. It doesn't matter what house he or she will get into. We'll love them for who they are, right?"_

"_Sure," Fred grinned. "As long as he isn't in Slytherin."_

"_Fred!" Mia growled knowing she was losing that battle as Fred laughed loudly next to her._

"_No Slytherin! No Slytherin! Not in the Weasley family!" Fred sang at the top of his lungs. "And if you are we'll gut you out-"_

"_Fred!" Mia cried placing a hand protectively on her stomach as her husband dissolved into small fits of laughter. _

"_Come on love," Fred kissed her temple. "You know we would love the baby no matter what house it got into. We'll love him-_

"_-or her," She added in._

"_-__**or her**__ with all of our hearts, even if he __**or she**__-" Fred muttered seeing me narrow my eyes at him. "-hates us."_

"_Yes we will," Mia smiled in agreement._

"_Just as long as they aren't in Slytherin." _

"_FRED!"_

That was the last time that they talked about their child. Only a month later _that_ battle happened. _That _battle that had dragged him away from her. The battle that tore him away from his whole family. Dragged his soul with chains and threw him into the afterlife. Part of her soul had went with him, and the only reason she was still walking here on earth was because of her-_their_-daughter.

She wouldn't call herself alive. She was empty, broken, torn between the love of her life and her daughter. She got up fed, clothed, changed, played with little Angel. Her heart wasn't in it though. So many people always came by to check up on her, to make sure she was paying attention to her daughter. It was driving her insane!

She would never abandon her child, _never_.No matter how difficult some days were. No matter if the grief threatened to finally end her life. She would not leave her daughter alone. She would fight until she wasn't able to lift a single muscle. She knew the moment she saw her baby that she wouldn't be able to leave her at all.

"_Here you go dear," The Healer passed over a small bundle in a soft pink blanket. "A perfectly healthy baby girl."_

_Mia gingerly took her newborn daughter into her weak thin arms. Hours and hours of hard painful scream filled pushing and contractions were worth it. There looking up at her mum with bright blue eyes was her daughter. Mia instantly fell in love with her. _

"_I'll go get your family," The kind Healer smiled before exiting the room. Leaving the new mum with her baby._

_Mia traced the outline of her baby's soft pale face. Going over her delicate chin to her soft rosy cheeks to her small adorable nose with her pointer finger. Her pink rose bud lips were open slightly as her daughter took in the world around her. Mia gently untangled some of her daughters black and red curls. _

"_Mia?" Mrs. Weasley slowly came into the room. Mrs. Weasley was a warm gentle woman who you don't want to piss off. _

"_In here," She answered tarring her eyes away from her daughter to look at all the read heads that came into the room. Along with Harry Potters black messy hair and Hermione Granger's long brown hair. _

"_A baby girl?" George questioned peeking over her left shoulder to look into the little girl's face._

"_Yeah," Mia whispered. "Do you want to hold her?"_

"_O-Of course," George smiled slightly as she gently placed her little darling into his muscular arms from being a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditich team. "She's so small."_

"_Ah, she's so cute Mia," Ginny smiled brightly next to her brother. In fact this was the first time after the war that everyone was smiling all at once. Ginny held out a finger and the baby instantly grabbed it in her small hand. "Hi sweetie, I'm your auntie Ginny."_

"_Pass her over," Mrs. Weasley demanded lightly her voice thick with emotion as she was handed her first grandchild. The grandchild that didn't have a father. _

"_Such a beauty," Mr. Weasley smiled softly as he reached next to his wife to pet the baby's curly wild hair._

"_What are you going to name her?" Hermione questioned as the baby was past to her. Ron and Harry grinned down at the baby on either side of her, safety protecting her from the boys who were being silly._

"_Angel," She instantly spoke blushing as they all turned to her. "F-Fred once called her his little angel s-so I thought it might be a good name for her."_

"_it's a perfect name," Mrs. Weasley softly cried, wiping away her stream of salty tears that were running down her cheeks._

"_Whats her middle name?" Bill looked at her with kindness. Fleur cuddle Angel to her saying things in French that none of them understood. With the softness in her face it must have been something good._

"_I wanted to name her after my mom but I don't think Magenta would go well with Angel," She laughed lightly, wore out from hours of labor but happy with everyone surrounding her. "Maybe Estelle?"_

"_Angel Estelle Weasley," Percy muttered into the room letting the name float around for a while._

"_I like that name," Mia gently spoke leaning heavily against the pillows. The chatter of everyone talking to their neighbors and laughter made Mia fill with a sense of peace and longing. "Hey George."_

"_Hm?" He asked leaning down so he could hear her over the noise._

"_Will you be the Godfather?" Mia shyly asked not knowing what his answer would be._

_Her questioned was met with silence. Mia risked looking up into his tear filled blue eyes before receiving a bone crushing hug from her brother in law. He pulled back grinning widely. "Of course Mia! Here, hand me my goddaughter before you break her!"_

"_You cant break a baby George," Ginny rolled her huge brown eyes but did as she was told and past Angel back to her Godfather._

"_Shows what you know little sis," George grinned down at his little goddaughter. "We almost broke you when you were little. Nearly dropped you on your head-Fred and I that is."_

"_You what!" Mrs. Weasley demanded placing her hands firmly on her hips to glare at her son who managed to pass Mia back her little Angel. "How dare you! How did you two almost do that? I thought I told you to be careful around babies-"_

_As Mrs. Weasley started to lecture her son, then her daughter, and then everyone about the importance of her careful with a baby Mia tuned out. She could hear their loud noises in the background, but she was focused on her little baby that managed to look both like Fred and herself._

"_My darling little Angel," Mia snuggled her warm sweet baby to her._

Mia knew that no matter what terror she went through, how lonely she was, she still had her Angel. No matter how much she missed Fred she still had Angel. Her days were filled with taking care of her sweet baby, but the nights were a different story.

At night was when everything went down hill. With nothing to distract her Mia's thoughts tended to take over her body. She tried to push them away with fire whiskey but after awhile nothing seemed to be able to stop those torturous memories from coming back to haunt her. Cuddled in her bed every night, she cried and drank until the memories faded somewhat.

"_Where are you going to live?" asked her as she helped get Mia ready to leave the hospital._

"_The apartment," Mia quietly answered not wanting to talk about it as she pulled on her pants._

"_By yourself?" Mrs. Weasley eyebrows raised at the thought._

"_Yes."_

"_Dear is that the safest thing for you and the baby?" She questioned frowning._

"_Probably not but it's the only home we have," Mia informed, her voice low and hoarse from all the screaming that she had done during labor. She didn't even have someone next to her holding her hand as the pain came and went._

"_You can always come to the Burrow with us," Mrs. Weasley suggested hopeful as she past Mia her jumper. "We would be happy to have you home with us. Though it might be a bit crowded right now with everyone home…but we can find a way to make everything work, we always do."_

_Mia paused, not wanting to hurt the older woman's feelings. "No Mrs. Weasley-"_

"_Molly, dear," She instantly corrected._

_Mia just shook her head causing the faintest frown on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Thank you but no. We-__**I **__already have Angel's room set up, it would be a waste not to use it."_

"_But you're going to need help-" Mrs. Weasley started worried etched her face._

"_Don't worry I can handle it," _

"_A newborn baby is very difficult to handle, you will need some help," Mrs. Weasley frowned deeply at her daughter-in-law._

"_It's fine."_

"Its not fine," Mia whispered in to the darkness, playing with a string on the edge of _his _pillowcase. "Nothing is fine."

Everything was a mess. The house, Angel, her life, everything. The worst part of it was that she still was constantly haunted by images of Fred. Everything she did reminded her of him. Walking down the hallway that he had so poorly tried to paint, going into the study area that was covered in his and George's newly created inventions, and the bedroom. Mia couldn't go to sleep anymore because she wasn't used to sleeping alone.

Her life was swirlling downward at a speeding pace. It was difficult to try to live in _their _apartment without her love there beside her. The walls seemed to be closing in on her ever second. She could hardly breath when she was alone in the bedroom. Fred's shirts were crumpled in the corner of the room, thrown around when Mia had gone on a rampage and destroyed the room. This apartment was the reason why she was unable to get over him.

She needed to escape from it. Go someplace far away with Angel and start anew. Getting away from her nosy in-laws would only be a benefit. Mia wasn't able to look any of them in the eyes anymore since Fred had died, especially not George. George was the one, along with Mrs. Weasley, that showed up every single day checking up on her and Angel. Everytime anyone came over she was reminded of Fred and that she would never be able to talk-love-hold- him ever again.

Mia sat up slowly, the thin sheet sliding down to pool at her hips. "That's it. I need to get away. I need to leave. _Now._"

Mia bolted out of the soft now cold bed. Her foot got tangled in the sheet and she fell flat on her face onto the messy floor. She groaned as the room swayed in from of her as she tried to straighten herself up.

"Slow, go slow," She murmured to the quiet room as she stumbled toward the closet.

One of the closet's door was broken off of its hinges, creaking lazily when there was a gust of strong wind. She walked around the dirty messy items that littered the floor. On her tip toes she carefully tried to jump over bottles, clothes, broken glass, and the other variety of things on her floor. She scooted aside a pile of clothes in front of the closet and knelt before it.

Grabbing out a her old school trunk at the bottom of the closet she started to randomly throw in her clothes. Not caring whose they were or if they were clean. She just wanted to hurry and get out of here. Mia paused with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"What an I doing? I'm a witch," Mia shook her head at her foolish mistake, instantly releasing the pile of clothes.

She pulled her delicate from her pocket and pointed it at the trunk. Mumbling a spell the clothes and other objects instantly folded themselves and properly put themselves into the trunk. Angel's clothes and objects also flew from the room next door and made themselves situated in the trunk. Once the trunk was threatening to spill over she closed it and latched it tightly. Shrinking it down to be able to fit in her pocket she grabbed it and put it into the pocket of her jacket.

Mia glanced around the room, slowly walking toward the door. It was a medium size room with coffee color walls that had once been decorated with multiple pictures of everyone they knew. The only evidence of it was the crumpled pictures beneath her feet. The room was a disaster, but if it had been clean she wouldn't have been able to live there for so long without going insane.

Mia held her head tall, straightened her back and left the room without a backwards glance. This wouldn't be her home anymore so she shouldn't concern herself with what it looked like. She walked into the living room soon finding a piece of scratch paper. Scribbling down a useless note for anyone who cared she pinned it to the table, knowing someone would find it sooner or later.

She shoved on some tennis shoes knowing that she might have to walk to some of the places. Mia hurried to Angel's room feeling anxious to finally get out of the apartment. She pushed the door open and peeked into the warm room at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. Mia paused before grabbing the car seat to put her daughter into so that it would be easier for her to carry.

Mia leaned over the wooden rail, eyes gazing her beautiful Angel. Angel's hair was mused, her cheeks red from the warmth, and her pacifier safety in her mouth. Mia smiled before gently lifting the sleeping baby to put her into her car seat. Mia slipped Angel's jacket over her heavy footy pajamas before buckling her in. Grabbing a blanket that Mrs. Weasley had made, she gently tucked it around her daughter before firmly taking a hold of the handle.

She walked calmly, collectively, towards the front door. Only pausing once to check to make sure that she hadn't forgotten her wand, which she had left on the table. Ensuring that it was safely in her pocket Mia opened the front door that lead out into the yellowish-orange small hallway with the stair case close by.

Mia bit her lower lip before turning around to glance into the empty apartment that had once been everything she wanted. Now there was nothing there that she wanted, or needed. No, everything had been taken away from her. Her father, mother, younger sister, her dog, Fred, everyone but her Angel.

"Good bye," She whispered, her voice was laced with unshed tears. Tears for leaving her home and the memories of her love.

Shutting the door swiftly behind her Mia made her way towards the stairs. It was still dark outside but she would be able to find her way towards her destination. Someplace far from this life, her in-laws, everyone. Her lungs filled with fresh air and the strange pressure on her shoulders disappeared. Mia Black-Weasley was free. There was nothing holding her grounded to this place anymore. There was nothing left for her to do but to go forward. Start a new life with Angel. And try to find her happily ever after that Fred had once promised to her before but had broke.

**How did you like it? Please Review! And tell me if you want me to continue on with Angel being the main character, or Mia in her teens, or Mia's mom Magenta together with Sirius Black. Thank~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had wanted to write only one chapter for this but I couldn't get Mia, Angel, and Fred out of my head at all! So here is the next chapter! Please review and tell me what I did wrong and if you have any suggestions! Thanks~**

The small cottage was perfect for Mia and Angel. A mile or two outside of Milltown Ireland, the cottage loomed on top of a small hill. It was secluded from outsiders but near a couple of other houses in case they wanted some company. To Mia, this was her heaven.

The cottage was a warm light brown color on the outside with a huge tree beside the left side of the house. There was a large yard surrounding it so that Angel would have a lot of space to play around, exploring the world of her home. Every time Mia walked on the dirt road home she couldn't help but smile at the now familiar sight.

Since it was summer Mia walked to and from work, not wanting to try to use a car that she had gotten a couple of years ago. It always seemed to act up when she used it in the heat. _Oh well, _Mia thought to herself shifting her bag on her other shoulder, _I need the exercise since I cant use magic all the time to transport me into town._

Pushing the door open she walked into the cool house. She walked left and headed into the open kitchen/living room. Mia sat her bag down onto the counter opening the refrigerator door with her foot. Mia grabbed the milk and juice out of the bag and placed it into the refrigerator. That was one thing she hated about no using the car. Groceries were difficult to carry without the use of a car.

Mia glanced around the small front room looking for any signs of Angel. The house was silent. Mia frowned slightly but knew that her daughter was probably playing with their neighbor's kid, Samuel. That gave her some time to herself. That wasn't a good thing, not to Mia.

Even though it had been 4 years since she had left her memories still manage to take a hold of her at the worst of times. _Running away should have stopped them, _Mia thought bitterly to herself as she went into the living room to clean up the house. Cleaning helped to ease the pain when ever an unwanted memory resurfaced, like now.

"_Yo Mia," A heavy body plopped itself down in the spot next to her on the couch. _

"_What do you want Weasley?" Mia demanded pushing away her potions essay to glare at the red headed twin next to her._

_The Gryffindor common room was mostly empty at this time of night. Only a few stray 6__th__ and 7__th__ years were milling about the room, pretending to mind their own business. Mia knew that all of the nosy Gryffindors were watching them. They all wanted to know why a silly carefree Weasley twin would be talking to studious quiet girl who most people ignored. _

"_Nothing, I just wanted to talk to a beautiful girl," Fred shrugged grinning at her._

"_Would you like some help with finding one?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. _

"_No," Fred shook his head. "I'm already sitting next to the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts."_

"_You need your eyesight checked," Mia snorted as he frowned. "I am in no such way pretty let alone beautiful."_

"_You are beautiful," Fred argued a upset glint in his bright blue eyes. "I thought that all girls thought themselves as beautiful."_

"_Not this one," Mia sighed reaching out to begin editing her essay. She didn't want to talk to Fred anymore, especially with people looking at them. __**He always causes people to look at us, **__Mia angrily crossed out a line from her paper, __**I don't want to be noticed. I already had enough people looking at me because I'm Sirius Black's daughter.**_

_Mia glanced around finally noticing that the other intolerable twin was no where in sight. "Where's your twin?"_

"_With Angelina," Fred shrugged his arm resting on top of the back of the couch. He raised an eyebrow, grinning slowly. "Why? You don't happen to fancy him do you?"_

_Mia narrowed her eyes at him. "No I do not. It's a surprise seeing you two away from each other is all."_

"_Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to do everything together," Fred informed her._

"_You two just seem join at the hip," Mia shrugged, rolling her eyes when Fred gave her an odd look. "Together all the time." _

"_We aren't the same person," Fred shook his head. "We do have separate lives."_

"_I never said you didn't," Mia muttered turning back to her essay. "Its just odd to see one of you without the other. When someone mentions one of you two, people automatically think about the other twin as well. It would be weird if one of you disappeared."_

_Fred smiled slowly. "Who would you miss more? Me or George?"_

"_Who said anything about me missing you two?" _

"_You said it would be weird if one of us disappeared so that must mean that you care about us in someway," Fred's wide grin was plastered on his cute face._

"_I wasn't talking about me per se. I was just making an observation about how everyone else would react," She informed him._

"_Admit it, you would miss us," Fred grinned making her insides melt at the sight._

"_No, I would be glad that no one is bothering me anymore," Mia testily informed him, not wanting to give away her true feelings that she might actually miss them._

"_Bother you? When have I ever bothered you?" Fred demanded._

"_Now is a good example," She muttered gesturing at her almost finished essay._

"_You should be thanking me from letting your life be filled with boredom and school work," Fred grimaced at the thought. "What kind of life would that be if you only did school work?"_

"_Mine," She rolled her eyes grabbing her bag and books to retreat to the library so she wouldn't have to deal with him right now._

"_Well we'll just have to change that, wont we?" Fred grinned wickedly._

"_You can try," She shrugged. "I wont bow down to your ways as easily as you might think I will. I actually know how to use my brain so I wont be swayed off of my path."_

_Fred watched her as she walked toward the common room door, his eyes trailing her small slightly curvy body. "We'll see about that Mia."_

Mia leaned against the brick wall breathing deeply. That memory was one of the more painful ones. This was the one that had started it all. Their friendship, their love, everything started with their little competition of seeing if she would change her lifestyle. George had called their competition "The War of Love" making sure to say as many _lovely_ love references and jokes when Fred and Mia were together.

The War of Love had been a good name since Mia had fallen in love with Fred during the many times he pulled a prank her, teased her, or embarrassed her in front of the whole school. It didn't help with Umbridge patrolling around the school catching them whenever one pulled a prank on the other. Detection had only brought them closer together.

As months past on Fred decided to declare his love for her in front of the whole school, much to the amusement of Professor Dumbledore. The professor was all for young love. Fred stood on top of the table in front of Mia and declared his love for her with cheering and 'awing' in the background. Except…he was turned down coldly. Mia would never admit that she liked him, especially not in front of the whole school.

That caused the second stage of the War of Love. With everyone knowing that Fred Weasley was in love with Mia Black, Fred made it his job to tell her he loved her all the time. Always embarrassing himself and herself when she always said no when he asked her to go out with him. Fred didn't even seem to notice when they were laughed at by all the passing students. Mia on the other hand _hated _being looked at by everyone.

_Mia and her best friends Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell walked through the common room door just returning from dinner. Many of the other students were heading back as they but stopped when something caught their attention. There was a large group of students surrounding Fred, George, and Lee in the middle of the common room._

"_What is going on there?" Alicia raised her eyebrow pushing her strawberry blonde hair that was in two pigtails back over her shoulder._

"_Shouldn't you be the one to know?" Katie questioned her playing with her long blonde hair. _

"_What does that mean?" Alicia demanded narrowing her eyes at her friend._

"_I think she means that you are in the same year as them so you would know more about what they are doing," Mia suggested._

"_Me?" Alicia snorted. "Excuse me love but __**you **__are the one with a Weasley following you, not little ol' me."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Mia demanded angrily._

"_Ooh, you got her mad," Katie sang laughing. _

"_I'm just saying that you would know more than me," Alicia shrugged. "Shall we walk up and see what they are doing?"_

"_Yes!" Katie brightly declared hurrying toward the large crowd._

"_I guess," Mia sighed following behind her curious friends. _

_They stood at the back of the crowd watching as everyone was pushing and shoving to get to Fred and George who were selling more of their __**glorious **__sick treats. Lee in all his dreadlock glory was standing on a random wooden box taking orders from students who wanted certain kinds. When Lee noticed them he waved before someone started to yell at him to get his attention back._

_Mia shook her head as Katie stood next to her shoulders shaking from trying to unsuccessfully keep in her laughter. "They are encouraging students to skip class."_

"_Come on Mee," Alicia nudged her lightly with her elbow. "They are just having some fun, plus every kid needs a day or two out of class once in a while. I mean seriously, I think you are the only student who has never missed one of their classes…besides Hermione."_

"_Well then obviously I'm not the only one then," Mia huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_You have to admit that this-" Katie gestured to the crowd. "-is an awesome way to earn money."_

"_You mean taking money from children," Mia muttered. _

_Katie narrowed her eyes at her. "That is not what I mean and you know it. I mean that they have to be smart enough to make these pranks that actually work and then be able to sell them to students who just want to lighten the mood during this dark time."_

"_Especially now," Alicia agreed. "We need more laugher since Dumbledore is gone."_

"_Why do you think so many people watch when you and Fred are doing your War of Love nonsense?" Katie questioned quietly, not wanting everyone in the common room knowing what they were talking about._

"_To laugh as we embarrass ourselves," Mia shrugged hating how everyone's eyes followed her when she and Fred were near each other. _

"_Yes that," Katie laughed like bells (no pun intended haha). "But also because you two remind everyone that hope is still alive and that thinks could return back to normal in a while."_

"_I think you're looking too deeply into this Kate," Mia blinked at her friend shocked._

"_Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Katie shrugged knowing that it would be useless to argue with Mia since she always won the arguments. "You'll notice it soon-"_

_Just at that moment Fred looked up and noticed her. His eyes lit up and the smile on his face grew even wider as he pushed his way through the crowd toward them. George shook his head but laughed anyway at his brother. When Fred paused in front of her everyone's eyes seemed to be trained on them and all was silent._

"_Hey Mia," Fred smiled. "I was wondering-"_

"_No," She shook her head._

"_But I didn't even finish my question!" Fred objected, his eyes still shining at her._

"_Whatever it is I don't care because it will still be a no."_

"_Come to Hogsmeade with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Come to the Burrow over Christmas?"_

"_No."_

"_Walk around the school grounds with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Snog in the corner?"_

"_No."_

"_Come to the empty classroom with me?"_

"_No."_

"_But I need help with my homework!"_

"_Don't care."_

"_Pull a prank on Umbridge with George and yours truly?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Come-Wait? What?"_

"_I said yes."_

"_You said yes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good then we'll talk to you later about creating the right prank," Fred smiled brightly at me before heading back towards his brother. _

_The noise volume instantly went from dead to a whole ruckus of cheering and yelling. I sighed when Katie and Alicia were jumping up and down squealing joyfully. George patted Fred on the back saying something that made Fred burst out laughing. Lee was grinning wickedly and winked over at us. _

"_I knew it! I knew it!" Katie jumped up in down causing the first years to look at her worriedly. "You do like him!"_

"_I never said that," Mia shook her head. "I'm only doing it because I cant stand Umbridge." _

"_Uh-huh sure you are," Alicia smiled brightly laughing as Mia stomped up the girls' staircase leaving them to trail after her. "Hey Kate?"_

"_What?" Katie questioned looking back as they got to the stairwell._

"_I didn't hear her deny liking Fred, did you?" Alicia grinned wickedly._

"_No I did not!" Katie laughed bolting up the steps to interrogate their friend about Fred Weasley._

Mia sighed, shaking her head roughly, trying to get all the images out of her head. This was not the time to have memories creep up on her. She needed to finish cleaning then start dinner before Angel got home. Keeping busy would help Mia return to her original self.

"I don't want Angel to worry about me," Mia spoke to the comfy house believing that the house was in fact apart of their family.

Mia picked up Angel's toys and some random objects that somehow got into the living room. Once she nodded at the clean living room Mia went into the kitchen to start to cook dinner. Pasta was the easiest thing to make so she placed a pan on the old worn out stove and waited for the water to boil.

Taking a frying pan and setting it next to the almost boiling water she threw some meat on it to add it to the sauce. Mia grabbed an onion and began to dice it up to add it to the meat. That's when Angel decided to run into the house. Her black curly pigtails flying as she hurried over to her mother.

"Hi sweetie," Mia smiled sweetly at the little girl but it faltered when she saw the frightened look on Angel's round cute face. "Angie whats wrong?"

"Mummy, theres someone outside," Angel whispered her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Mia instantly looked out the window above the counter but only saw the approaching darkness.

"They were out there mummy," She insisted yanking on Mia's jeans.

"Who?" Mia questioned thinking that maybe it was a neighbor because no one from her old life knew where she was now living. She had made sure that she ran away without living any trail.

"Scary people in black," Angel's blue eyes were wide and frightened.

"Scary people?" Mia echoed taking Angel's hand and pulling her toward the living room so that she was able to grab her wand. Her wand was sitting on the low coffee table.

"Very scary people," Angel insisted.

Mia didn't doubt her daughter for one minute. Angel never joked about strangers, so it was better to be safe than sorry. The second she grabbed her wand the door exploded into the room letting in the dark figures. Mia shoved her daughter behind her and pointed her wand at the first person she saw.

"_Petrificus totalus_," Mia whispered and watched as the big man froze instantly then fall to the ground. These weren't people who were her friends, in fact when she saw the second figure come calmly into the room she knew instantly who they were. Death Eaters.

The man was tall with light blonde hair. The dark soulless eyes were filled with death and despair. He looked the same as he did when they had been in school. Robert Lestrange, brother of Rodolphus Lestrange. Who had been married to Bellatrix, the bitch who killed her father. The sight of this man froze her insides, her hatred for him burned as brightly as her hatred for Bellatrix.

"Well, well, well," Robert's voice was cold, menacing. "I have finally found you my dear Mia."

**Yay! Another chapter done! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks! Please Review if you have time! Ask me if anyone has any questions! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review! Enjoy! Thanks for reading~**

_Mia sat in the lonely library wasting time by working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay that she could have easily finished hours ago. Harry had taught them a lot of things so she knew everything about this essay, she only wanted to stay here in the quiet. There was no place in Hogwarts that was quiet anymore since the twins had left. Pranks were all over the place so Mia never had a moment of silence to herself. _

_Being surrounded by the quiet library helped soothed her heart. Seeing pranks all day only reminded her about Fred, their relationship, and how he had just left. They had been together officially for a couple of months but now he was gone out of Hogwarts. Mia sighed, playing with the delicate silver necklace with a blue flower charm on it that Fred had gotten her for Christmas. _

"_Missing your sweet heart Black?" A voice hissed behind her._

_Mia twirled around tightly clutching her wand in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at who she saw. "Lestrange, what do you want?"_

"_Nothing," He shrugged his dark eyes filled with hatred. "I only wanted to know why a cousin of mine would be dating a blood traitor like that vile Weasley."_

"_I am no cousin of yours and who I date is my business, no one else's," She hissed watching him as he slowly walked around her like a lion circling his prey. _

"_No I do believe I have the right to know why a member of the family is tarnishing our name," He slowly picked up the heavy book that had been on her desk. "Your father may be a blood traitor but your mother was a pure blood. Her family was on the neutral side, so that still means we are second cousins."_

"_My mother was for Dumbledore and totally against Vol-" She started but he quickly slapped her face, hard. _

"_Do not speak his name you filthy girl," He hissed. "You refer to him as the Dark Lord, only that."_

"_He is not my lord nor master," Mia gingerly touched her stinging cheek. "Anyone who believes so is mental. Believing in pure blood nonsense will lead to devastation. Following someone as stupid as Voldemort will only lead-"_

_Robert grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall, making her wince at the pain in her back. His eyes were on fire as they bore into hers. "Don't speak his name or I swear I will use the cruciatus curse on you."_

"_Really __**cousin**__? Are you?" Mia narrowed her eyes. "Family doesn't act like this. They don't hurt each other, they care about each other. If you cant support me getting married to Fred you arent my family. Not that you were in the first place."_

"_You're __**what**__?" He demanded his vice like grip on my arms managed to get even more tighter._

"_I'm engaged, to Fred Weasley," Mia proudly spoke, holding her head high._

_It happened so suddenly that Mia wasn't able to react. Robert pulled out his wand and jabbed it at her. His voice was cold as he spoke. "Crucio."_

_Mia screamed as loud as she could. The pain seared through her skin, crawling through her whole body. Feeling like it was tarring off her flesh as she went. The pain was equal to each and everyone of her cells exploding. Her body slid to the floor. She tried to focus on Robert but she couldn't. All she could see was his dark eyes._

"_I will get you for what you've done to your family," Robert leaned down, his breath hot on her neck. "You will pay in blood for __**marrying **__that monster."_

_Mia gained her voice as he stood up. "He's no monster…you are."_

_Robert flicked his wand at her again. The same searing pain burrowed into her body making her high pitch scream echo the library. When the pain finally ended, she laid there breathing deeply. Robert's eyes narrowed on her, daring her to say it again._

"_Watch what you're filthy blood traitor mouth says Black," His voice empty and calm. "I wont go easy on you the next time I see you."_

Now the devil was here in her Heaven. He stood there, his wand lazily held in front of him. Confidence oozed out of him since he believe that he was better than a girl who hasn't used her wand in a while. He had a cold smile on his face, like he had been waiting for this moment to show up for a long time.

"I told you will pay for what you did," His voice was level, but his smile got wider at the thought of making Mia pay in blood.

"So there are still Death Eaters out there huh?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "I thought we took care of all of you filthy creatures."

"Oh yes there are still quite a few of us out there _cousin_, there are more of us than you can possible know," Robert hissed at her. "We wont be taken down that easily even with the Dark Lord defeated."

"How does that feel? Knowing you so called strong evil master was taken down by a 17 year old?" Mia smiled slightly at the mention of Harry. "Bet that killed all of you. I told you that you were fighting on the wrong side. People who want a future are the ones who are going to win in the end."

"What about your _husband_? He was taken down just as easily," Robert grinned evilly.

"My husband died for a worthy cause," Mia narrowed her eyes at him. "Unlike all of you so called Death Eaters."

"Mummy what about Daddy?" Angel peeked her head around Mia's leg, her eyes going wide at the man in their house. "That's the scary guy mummy!"

"You have a daughter?" He raised an eyebrow, apparently not knowing that bit of vital information. "Poor little dear never knew her traitor of a father. Does that remind you of anyone Mia?"

"Me," She answered her eyes following him as he stepped over the body that was laying in the middle of their walkway. "Shush Angel, stay behind mummy and do everything I say."

"Okay," She muttered going back to hiding behind her mother's legs.

"I should have brought my son," Robert said. "I could have taught him how to torture someone by using your daughter."

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Mia's voice was as cold as ice.

"You'll never be able to touch me," He laughed at her threat. "I think I'll kill you first, then use your daughter as a target until she bleeds slowly to death in a cold lonely cellar-"

"_Petrificus totalus_," Mia pointed her wand at Robert, but he skillfully dodged the spell.

Mia yanked on Angel's arm pulling her toward her bed room, making sure that Angel was safety behind her so Robert couldn't cast a spell on her. Robert easily countered the spell. "_Incendio._"

Fire come out of his wand directly at them. Mia shoved Angel into her bedroom, hurrying in after her. The flames shot past the door a couple of inches away from Mia's face. Mia glanced out of the room, her wand directed at Robert's evil grinning face. "_Incarcerous._"

She watched as ropes shot out of her wand, launching themselves at Robert. He dived out of the way crashing heavily into the bookcase that landed on top of him. He let out in enraged scream, cursing everything in his sight. Mia ducked back into the room needed to get away as far as possible.

Mia didn't wait to cast another spell when Robert stopped his fit, that would take time. They didn't have a lot of time. Angel was wide eyed shaking next to her mum as Mia grabbed a stool for her vanity and swung it against the window.

Shattering glass rained down on them but Mia was already moving, not even noticing the small cuts she got. Mia picked up Angel and carefully past her through the window, being extra careful not to have one of the any jagged glass shards cut into her sensitive baby skin. Angel stood on the other side of the window looking worriedly as her mum proceeded to climb out of the window barely getting half way through before Robert stormed into her room.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" Robert hissed, just as she launched herself out of the window, barely able to escape from the deadly killing curse.

Memories of Fred climbing out of her window flooded her mind as she landed hard on the grass. Mia grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her toward the woods near their house. Curses flew around them but Mia had blocked or dodged them all so far. Suddenly Mia felt a spell hit her back and red angry welts appeared on the back of her arms and back.

Her whole body felt like it was stinging, the sensation ran through her whole body and she release a whimper, but she wouldn't pause, she couldn't stop. They were both huffing and puffing as they got near the looming dark woods. Angel was sniffling next to her as they wound their way around the thick trees.

Mia wanted nothing more than to stop and comfort her daughter but if they stop right now Robert would get them. Mia paused before lifting Angel into her arms, wincing at the pain from her back. Taking a deep breath Mia apparited themselves to somewhere she knew was safe. Before fully leaving Mia cast a spell to get rid of their magically trace so that no one was able to follow them.

After the uncomfortable sensation of apparition was over, Mia looked around at the familiar surroundings. The Burrow looked exactly the same as the first time she had come to visit the twins. The lopsided multistory house loomed brightly against the dark of the night. Warm light shined out of the windows and laughter drifted towards them, welcoming them. Taking a deep breath Mia walked toward the front door knocking a couple of times.

"_Why are you shaking?" Fred looked over his shoulder to see Mia shaking slightly behind them as they walked toward the slopping tall house._

"_I'm nervous," She hissed._

"_Why?" George questioned grinned wickedly. "You aren't scared are you?"_

"_Yes I am," She admitted._

"_Why would you-" Fred started._

"_-be scared to visit us?" George asked loving to interrupt his brother, especially when he was talking to his girlfriend._

"_I'm meeting your parents," She pointed out._

"_So?" George raised an eyebrow._

"_You've met them before," Fred reminded her._

"_Yeah when I was your friend. I'm your girlfriend now," She sighed when the boys gave her an odd look. "You are boys, you wont understand."_

"_Excuse me!" George gasped offended. "Fred did you hear what she called us?"_

"_I cant believe it!" Fred cried. "She called us __**boys**__."_

_Fred stopped and sobbed into George's shirt as George patted his brother on his back trying to comfort him. George sniffled and shook his head at me. "How could you do something that horrible Mia? Do you even think about what you say?"_

"_But I-" Mia started sighing._

"_You just go and blab your mouth off without even thinking about other peoples' feelings," Fred turned to me, sniffling to add to his whole sad effect. _

"_Now you have bruised our egos," George shook his head looking at me disappointed. "You should be ashamed-"_

"_-of yourself young lady," Fred nodded. __**They sound like my parents**__, Mia thought then wished she hadn't. Her parents deaths were still open bleeding wounds to her. _

"_Geez, I'm sorry alright?" Mia sighed._

"_That didn't sound much like an apology did it George?" Fred looked over to his twin. Evil grins on their faces._

"_No it didn't Fred," George grinned. "What should we do to get even with her?"_

_They exchange glances before speaking together. "Throw her in the pond."_

"_What-Oh no," Mia gasped backing away from the approaching twins. "Don't you two even __**think **__about throwing me into a pond."_

"_Sorry to late love," George shrugged. _

"_You brought this upon yourself Mia," Fred's hand was out stretched to grab a hold of my arm._

"_Wait! Please no!" Mia begged them as they launched themselves at her. _

_One of them grabbed her around the waist while the other grabbed her legs. They easily picked her up, carrying her in a princess way with only two people. As they headed toward their beautiful colorful garden and ultimately the green pond Mia was struggling against them. She just needed to get one of them off balance._

_Unfortunately squirming around and trying to kick them didn't work. They paused right in front of the green water. Frogs hopped around, jumping away as they got near. Fred grabbed her arms and George had her legs. They started to swing her back and forth trying to get her to fly into the cold smelling pond water perfectly. _

"_It was nice knowing you Mia," Fred laughed._

"_I hope you don't get eaten by the fish in there, mum hasn't fed them in years," George teased. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You're both men, men," Mia cried not wanting to get soaking wet with pond water. _

"_Too late now love," Fred smiled dazzling at her._

"_Fred! George! What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley demanded her hands on her hips as she stormed out of the house to glare at her children._

_At that second both of their grips loosened. They looked horror struck at each other as Mia was launched into the cold water. She resurfaced, coughing and sputtering out disgusting algae filled water. The twins were laughing clutching their sides when they saw her cold wet and with a lily pad on her head. Mia narrowed her eyes at the twins as she slipped on the side of bank trying to get up. _

_She fell back into the cold water. Her skirt ridding up her legs even more, showing off her pale skin. Falling in again just caused the twins to burst out laughing once more. Mrs. Weasley came toward the pond muttering under her breath about her horrible twins. _

"_Here dear take my hand," Mrs. Weasley's kind face was engraved into her mind at that moment. Mrs. Weasley had been a second mother to her since hers had died that year. Mrs. Weasley had always held a special spot in her heart for Mia, just like she did for Harry._

_Mia reached out taking the woman's hand and smiled. "Thank you."_

Mia was shaking from being nervous about seeing her in-laws again. Angel had buried her head in the nook of Mia's neck. She knew that she would have to explain to Angel all about magic and pray that she wasn't traumatized from this experience.

Before her thoughts could control her mind completely the door was pulled open widely to show a plump red headed warm slightly old woman. Her happy carefree expression was exchanged with a shocked looked.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Mia gently said not wanting to startle the woman who looked like a ghost had come back from the dead.

"Mia dear is that really you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her eyes gaining moisture quickly. The sound of the party inside instantly died when Mrs. Weasley spoke. Everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Yes it is."

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I had to stop it here. Its a cliff hanger, ooh, I know people hate those but I cant help it! Thanks~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is all about the Weasley family who Mia hasn't seen in 4 years, everyone feels awkward. George of course has to be a jerk to her but she did run away haha. I don't own Harry Potter at all. Thanks~**

"_Mia dear is that really you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her eyes gaining moisture._

"_Yes it is."_

A tear gently fell down her round cheeks. Mrs. Weasley stared at her battered daughter-in-law that she hadn't seen in nearly 5 years. Mrs. Weasley sniffled, brushing away her tears that kept falling. "What are you doing here? Oh come in, come in, you'll catch a cold dear."

"Wait mum," George appeared behind his mum making Mia blink shocked at him. _I forgot that they are twins so they look so much a like, _Mia thought lowly to herself, _Its like seeing Fred with only some differences._

"What George?" Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow holding the door open widely so Mia could come out of the cold night.

"We have to make sure that its really her," George glanced over her, his blue eyes so like Fred's and Angel's brushed over her coldly. _Oh he's angry at me,_ Mia thought sighing.

"Oh George really?" Mrs. Weasley huffed angrily. "Why would anyone want to pretend to be Mia?"

"To get to us, to get to Harry," Ginny voiced from behind her brother, her voice was soft and sweet like it had been so many years ago. Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter. "Mum the Death Eaters are still out, we have to be cautious. From everyone and anyone."

"Fine," She sighed moving back wards into the kitchen to stand next to Mr. Weasley. Then she snapped. "But hurry it up, I will not have her standing out side in the state she's in."

The house looked exactly the same, slightly cramped but filled with warm loved objects. Everyone in the whole family was there, staring at her. Some mouths were open looking at her like she was a ghost. She wouldn't have expected them to be all kind to her since she had just left without a word to anyone. Bill was the only one who was smiling kindly at her, but then again Bill had always acted like an older brother to her.

George towering near her by the door. He was a head taller than her like most of the other Weasley men. Other than his ear missing, he looked exactly the same as he did when they were in school together. Her best friend narrowed his eyes at her, a frown creasing his face.

"What do you want to ask?" Mia gulped knowing that what he was going to ask was going to be very personal and embarrassing. That was George's way though.

"What's your full name?" George demanded acting tough.

"Mia Lily Black," She answered calmly wanting to yell at him for not believing right away that it was her, but that would only cause him to slam the door in her face.

"And her?" George gestured toward Angel who at this moment decided to look up at her hiding place and look around at all the gingers, black, brown, and a blond heads staring at her.

Angel instantly blush at the attention. The Weasley blush was known far and wide so none of them could deny that she was in fact a Weasley. "Um… Angel Estelle Weasley. Mummy why are this people looking at me?"

"They have to make sure that we are who we say we are," Mia informed her daughter brushing her black and red curls off of her dirty bruised face. Angel tilted her head in confusion but let it go.

"Okay Angel can come in," George smiled softly at his goddaughter who grinned back at him sweetly. Angel squirmed from her mothers grasp and jumped into the house. Angel was the curious carefree joyful type of child who got along with everyone but was shy when meeting new people.

"What about mummy?" Angel questioned shaking when everyone was looking at her eye wide and smiling. Angel felt joyful with this people which scared her slightly. She couldn't figure out why she liked them all instantly.

"I have to ask her some more questions," George smiled at the little girl.

"Okay," Angel sang.

"Traitor," Mia muttered. "That's mean to play favorites Georgie."

"So? What can you do to stop me?" George turned back to her. "What was the competition called between you and Fred?"

"The War of Love named by you during my 6th year and your guys 7th year," Mia informed him.

"When did Fred first tell you he loved you?" George quickly shot out.

"October 5th, in the Grand Hall," Mia sighed at the memory. "He stood on top on the table and asked me out. I told him no."

"Why?" Ginny interrupted.

"We don't know that answer Gin," George whispered lowly to his sister, she just ignored him because her huge brown eyes were trained on her sister-in-law.

"You were in love with him Mee," Ginny reminded her. "I want to know why it took you that long to say yes."

"Mummy's shy," Angel told her aunt blinking up at her innocently.

Ginny shook her head. "That's not going to cut it. You only told me part of it, I want to know all of it."

Mia laughed lightly. "I was scared."

"Scared?" George echoed.

"Yes George scared," Mia shook her head smiling. "I'm the scaredy cat remember? I was afraid that that was all just a prank. I couldn't handle getting close to a person only to find out it meant nothing."

"Fred wouldn't never have done that," George hissed.

"I know that," Mia sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. "I was raised by Magenta Black, the woman who went insane from the memories of her friends. She believed that her husband betrayed her, I learned from a young age never to trust anyone. Especially boys. That was driven into me like the purebloods believing that they are better than everyone else. How could I push that all aside and put all my trust in to one boy?"

"But you did," Ginny quietly pointed out.

"Yes I did," She nodded shifting slightly at feeling all the heavy glances the whole room was giving her. "George ask the next question, I would prefer my embarrassment to end as quickly as possible."

"What's the fun in that?" George teased, his eyes gaining back the light that they once used to always hold. "Who were your best friends in Hogwarts?"

"Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred, and you," Mia counted on her fingers then laughed. "I wasn't popular at all until my 6th year."

"How much did you drink after…" George drifted off when his mother coughed cutting off his sentence.

"At least a bottle of fire whiskey a night after having Angel, some times it was more," Mia muttered looking down. That didn't stop her from feeling all their eyes boring into her skin. "I've stopped. I haven't touched a single drop since we…um…left."

"Why did you leave?" Ginny looked at her sadly.

"I didn't want to end up like my mom," Mia laughed lowly. "She went insane. I was starting to go insane, hell I think I was already insane there."

"Mummy," Angel warned lightly.

"Sorry love," Mia apologized. "I loved Angel too much to go insane on her. I didn't want her to grow up the way I did."

"No one should grow up the way you did," George quietly agreed. He and Fred were the only ones who knew the truth about Mia's horrible family life with her insane mother.

Mia loved her mother, but her mum had drank so much when she had been a young child that she grew up in an enclosed shell. Mia didn't trust anyone, wasn't as openly friendly and curious to the other students since her mother never showered her with love at a young age. Her sister Emma was the only one Mia was somewhat open to. When her parents died during her 6th year that's when she was able to fully open her heart to people, then years later it was crushed. That's to be expected. She was Sirius's and Magenta's Black daughter, condemned to have a miserable life.

"I'm sorry I left," Mia whispered lowly. "I shouldn't have I-I just couldn't stay in that apartment and before I knew it I grabbed Angel and was already out the door."

"You could have told one of us what was bothering you," Ginny stepped forward biting her lower lip as memories of Mia her sister, friend, came rolling into her mind. "I had always gone to you when something was bothering me. Why couldn't you come to me?"

"I wanted to Gin," Mia shook her head. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell you everything. Except pushing my fears on you would have made you even more depressed. I wasn't stupid in thinking that I was the only one hurting from the deaths."

"Uncle Remus, Auntie Tonks, and daddy," Angel informed the room, not knowing that they all had been there. "Plus grandmum, granddad, and auntie Emma. Am I missing anyone mummy?"

"Nope," Mia smiled gently at her oblivious daughter.

Angel glanced around at all the fallen looks on everyone's faces. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't love," George instantly brushed away her fears.

"Okay," She whispered warily, not totally believing him.

"Love, everyone here knew them," Mia explained. "They were just thinking about them that's all."

"They knew them?" Angel blinked shocked.

"Yes."

"Why-" Angel started glaring at her mother, angry that she hadn't been told.

"We'll talk about soon, okay love?" Mia begged her daughter with her eyes. Those eyes had always worked on Fred and being his daughter Angel sighed, knowing she couldn't fit her.

"Fine," Angel huffed.

There was silence as everyone observed the mother and daughter interact. Mia coughed bringing everyone out of their daydreams. "What's the next question Georgie?"

"You have passed all of the questions," George told me calmly. "I want to ask you one last personal memory, alright?"

George's eye shone telling her that Mia would have to answer this question if she wanted to or not. "Okay."

"In school, what was the scariest moment us 4 had together?" George demanded not breaking eye contact with her.

Mia didn't need to ask him who he was referring too. When Fred and her had started to date, they had hung out with George and Katie almost all the time. Being forced together had made George and Katie fall for each other. That had caused some drama with Angelina since she had liked both of the twins, but nothing the two best friends couldn't handle. Two couples who were all friends meant that they were always together, never separate unless they wanted some privacy.

Mia frowned knowing the incident he was talking about. Mia cleared her throat getting ready to tell the long story. "It was when Umbridge was in charge of the school. Us three had just been punished for pranking the wits out of the toad lady. We were walking down one of the corridors when we saw one of the Huffllepuff first years being dragged off by some Slytherin scum, so being us we decided to follow them…"

"_I cant believe that she did that to you!" Katie huffed stomping down the hallway, her small highs clicking loudly on the stone. "That's illegal! It has to be! You cant physically punish a student, its immoral!"_

"_Kate dear calm down," George hurried after her rubbing her shoulder in a soothing method with his horribly bandaged hand._

"_I will not calm down! Look at what she did to you three," Katie mumbled taking his hand carefully in both of hers and examining it looking for anything wrong with the wound._

"_Kate its nothing," Mia soothed gently. "Harry had got this before too."_

"_Oh yeah that helps," Katie shot her friend a look. "It dark magic. I bet it hurts a lot, we should go to the hospital wing to have these checked out."_

"_No it doesn't hurt," The twins answered at the same time._

"_It hurts like a bitch," Mia truthfully informed her friend blinking when the twins turned to glare at her. "What it does! I'm a girl remember? My tolerance of pain is far lesser than all of yours, especially since I'm not in Quidditch."_

"_Believe me love," Fred grinned widely as he looked his girlfriend up and down. "No one can forget that you're a girl."_

"_Thanks," Mia laughed shaking her head as she adjusted the bandage on her hand. Hers was far much better assembled than the twins and they wouldn't let her adjust theirs._

"_You're welcome," Fred leaned over and gave her a sweet light kiss._

"_Okay you two break it up," George laughed. "You can do all those perverted things once we get back to our common room."_

"_I'm still pissed," Katie mumbled to the group once they started to walked again down the quiet hallway, that's when something caught her attention out of the corner of Mia's eye._

_She turned around to see a small boy being dragged by a couple of older sneering students toward the Forbidden Forest. Mia paused narrowing her eyes when she saw one of them was her __**cousin **__Robert. Fred noticed her stopping, looking at her concerned before following her eye sight. His fists clenched at his side._

"_George, some snakes are dragging a helpless victim into the forest," Fred's voice was ice cold making George and Katie stop their happily talk about the newest prank they had pulled._

"_What?" George whirled around to stare out into the dark, watching the figures retreat into the dark forest. "Those spineless bastards. What are we going to do about this Fred?"_

"_Since we already had detention, the toad wont be looking for us." Fred pointed out. "I say we go stop those __**snakes**__."_

"_Into the Forbidden forest, at night, following soon to be Death Eaters?" Katie blinked shocked, then a small grin appeared on her face. "This will give us a chance to use those new spells Harry taught us."_

_Before Mia could blink Fred and George were already hurrying silently toward the forest, beckoning them to follow. Katie exchanged a look with Mia. They both knew that the twins were going to follow the Slytherins no matter what they did to try to stop them. Since joining the D.A. everyone felt like they needed to protect everyone around them from the upcoming danger. Especially from Slytherins and Umbridge. _

_Katie shrugged. "Why beat them when we can join them?"_

"_Lets go kick some Slytherin arse," Mia sighed following closely behind Katie as they hurried to catch up with the twins._

_Mia was the last one of the group. She was the most observant of them all, so she looked around at the school grounds making sure that no one could accidentally see them as they snuck into the forest. Being as quiet as they could they walked deeper into the cold damp forest, trying not to make a sound so they could hear when they got near the Slytherins. _

_A painful sobbing and laughter filled the air as they got closer to the source. Watching where they placed their feet the four slowly went toward the crying. Not wanting to give themselves always, Fred and Mia hid behind one tree while next to them Katie and George hid behind another, peering around the trunk they look at the gruesome scene._

_The first year was curled on the damp dark ground, sobbing lightly. The 7 Slytherins were walking around him laughing and snickering while causing more pain to the poor kid, while drinking what looked like fire whiskey. Mia bit her lower lip as she watched Robert use an unforgivable curse on the student, causes him to scream out in agony._

_Fred looked up and shared a silent conversation with his brother. The girls could only watch, wondering what they were saying to each other. Fred nodded to one of the Slytherins and George glanced over at another, who was leaning against a tree. His big ugly mouth open as he laughed at the kid's screams. Katie looked directly at Mia and they nodded together. _

_Katie smiled slightly at her friend when she noticed her biting her lower lip, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Mia had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach though. But before she could voice her worries the others were all ready in motion. Fred and George jumped out from behind the trees like the heroes they were, shouting curses to the two that they had pointed out early._

"_**Incarcerous**__." Fred said as ropes flew out o his wand to wrap themselves an unexpected blonde Slytherin. The Slytherin fell heavily onto the ground tied up, wiggling around uselessly to try to get free._

"_**Stupefy**__," George shot at the Slytherin leaning against the tree. It easily hit the mark, making him crumple to the ground._

_Katie jumped out behind the twins shooting at the red head who had been showing too much of her cleavage to those around her. "__**Petrificus totalus**__."_

"_**Confundo**__," Mia shot at Robert since he was the one using that horrible curse on the child. _

_Robert easily blocked it since he had gotten a warning when three of his friends fell to the ground. Shooting a curse right back at her, Mia barely had enough time to dodge it. Curses filled the small clearing as they fought against the Slytherins. Robert and Mia were the one ones who were still going strongly by the time the rest of the Slytherins were almost taken care of. Katie instantly went right to the first year who flinched away at her touch. Making soothing noises she gently rubbed his back while keeping an eye out for any of the other Slytherins to suddenly get free from their spells. _

_Robert was getting pissed, his dark eyes daring Mia to make a wrong move. In the end she did. Mia being the klutz that she was tripped over a leg of one of the Slytherins, who had purposely put it in her way. Mia stumbled, leaving herself wide open, that was enough for him to send the horrible curse straight at her._

"_**Crucio**__," Robert's grin widened as the curse met its mark._

_Mia's scream filled the small clearing making everyone turn to her. Her friends watched in horror as she doubled over as the searing pain ran its course through out her body. Breathing heavily she could barely concentrate on the things happening in front of her. One second Robert was grinning wickedly at her the next he was getting pounded by Fred and George. __**Thank god that they were beaters,**__ Mia slowly thought thankful that she wouldn't have to worry too much about them when they got into fights._

"_Guys," Katie hurried over to the two boys who making sure that Robert was covered in black and blue, not an inch of his pale skin showing. "Guys, stop! Stop! George! Fred! STOP!"_

_The twins stopped breathing heavily as they looked up to the worry stricken blonde beauty. She shook her head. "Leave him, I doubt he can feel the pain anymore anyway."_

"_How can we? Did you not just see what he did to Mia?" Fred demanded his voice filled with venom. _

"_Yes I did," Katie took a deep breath, trying to calm her emotions. "But I think Mia needs you more right now. You can get back at him as soon as we help these two."_

_Fred's eyes filled with horror as he looked across the clearing to see the love of his life on the ground. He stumbled over to her hurriedly, grateful that he managed to step on some Slytherins on the way. He knelt beside her whimpering form and gently stroked her back, making her arch away from him._

"_Shh, love, its me," Fred cooed, gently pulling her into his arms intending never to let her go._

"_F-Fred?" Mia whispered turning her head slightly so that she could see his handsome sad face. "Did we get them?"_

_He laughed lightly. "You just had an unforgivable curse used on you and all you can think about is if we managed to get the Slytherins?"_

"_Yes," She nodded slowly grateful of the warmth that he was giving off. _

"_We got them," Fred's warm breath caressed her pale neck as he buried his head in her shoulder. "You scared me."_

"_Me?" Mia blinked surprised._

"_I heard you scream and I thought my whole world had ended," He admitted lowly, grateful that his brother and his girlfriend were busy helping the first year._

"_Dramatic much?" Mia teased but the seriousness in his eyes made her laughter die in her throat. "Don't worry. I would never get defeated __**that **__easily. Lestrange had some help with tripping me."_

"_Still it scared the shite out of me when I saw you laying on the ground," Fred shuttered at the thought. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died." He shook his head. "I don't want to live in a world with out you, Mia."_

"_You wont," She promised placing her weak hands on either side of his face, forcing his eyes to look up into hers. "I'm not going anyway and neither are you. We'll be together."_

"_Saying it isn't enough," Fred sighed. _

_Mia's eyes narrowed. "We are not having sex."_

_Fred gave her a lopsided grin, perverted thoughts running though his head. "We can still have fun with you staying a virgin per se."_

"_Fred Weasley," Mia cried whacking him lightly on the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter you git!"_

_He laughed, a joyful sound that made Mia break down and laugh along. "I'm serious about early. I want you in my life forever."_

"_I will be," Mia nodded smiling brightly leaning in to gently kiss him. Fred pulled her even closer to his chest deepening the wonderful kiss even more. His soft tongue brushed against her lower lip, begging for entrance and she quickly opened her mouth._

"_Yo Romeo and Juliet! Stop snogging in public, its kind of gross!" George called over to them making them sigh as they pulled apart._

"_Ah, they're just confessing their undying love to each other. Why did you have to interrupt them?" Katie's eyes shone with laughter. _

"_I really didn't want to see them doing things that should stay safety in the porn videos," George replied back teasingly making Katie explode with laughter. _

"_Gits," Mia hissed while Fred laughed at her. Helping her off of the dirt ground they went over to help their friends and the now unconscious first year back to the castle. Their hands were joined tightly, neither one letting go and not planning to for a very very long time._

"…we didn't tell anyone what happened that night," Mia finished slowly gazing far off into the distance as if she could actually see the scene pass in front of her eyes. "No one would believe us. In the end we got another detention since the Slytherins had told Umbridge of 'seeing' us out late. It figures that the good guys are the ones who end up in trouble."

The room was silent as the others digested this new piece of information. None of the really got a good look at the inside world of Fred and George's. So they were like sharks when it came to new information about their years at Hogwarts. Mia was just thankful that she was privy with their secret lives.

George snorted. "Shit love, you scare us to death with that scream. I don't think Fred slept for a whole week after that because you gave him nightmares."

"Sorry about that," Mia flashed a smile at him, reminding them both about their wonderful carefree life at Hogwarts had came crumbling down when they had left.

"Give me a hug you witch," George laughed holding out his arms that she immediately fell into.

They hugged tightly, blocking the doorway but not caring that everyone eyes were on them. They wanted to pretend to be back at Hogwarts with Fred and Katie, where everything was peaceful for the most part. They rocked gently back and forth, words being expressed with having to say anything at all. They had missed each other that much was clear to everyone in the room.

Mia winced when he hugged her too tightly. The red welts on her back flaring in protest at the contact. George immediately knew something was up with his sister in law. He turned her around with quick speed, pulling her shirt up to reveal her red back.

"George what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley demanded huffing at her son's actions before she saw the red painful welts. "Dear _what _happened to you?"

"You cannot just pull someone's shirt up George!" Mia growled twirling around to pull her shirt down over her stomach. "I don't care how horny you are, its not right to suddenly do that especially in front of company."

George rolled his eyes. "Like I would do any of those fun things with _you_. Seriously Mee what happened to you?"

"Robert came to visit," Mia met his eyes and watched as they dilated with anger.

"Shit!" George hissed turning to kick the wall multiple times, trying to get out his anger. "I thought we took care of that bastard!" "Um…who?" Ginny stepped forward commanding their attention. "Who is this Robert."

"My cousin," Mia explained seeing a flash of recognition in her brown eyes. "Robert Lestrange."

"A death eater," George informed his family, watching their eyes all go wide.

**So I'm thinking about having Katie come in next chapter while Mia is at the Weasleys. What do you guys think? Sorry this chapter was very long!**


End file.
